


豢犬花/汀杀

by GZ_aheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GZ_aheng/pseuds/GZ_aheng
Summary: 「咬这里，多咬一次就多当你一辈子的狗。」
Relationships: 汀上白杀, 汀杀
Kudos: 4





	豢犬花/汀杀

**Author's Note:**

> *黑道AU，装妹自泥白切黑汀×忠心小狗勾杀  
> *三俗文学

0.  
张毅成曾经是沙一汀的狗。  
缀个“曾经”，自是因为他两人决裂；至于用“狗”而不是“丧家犬”——沙家的地盘最近热闹得很，德国啤法国红混伏特加，深水炸弹销得和扎啤差不多速度；大多来听个热闹，知情人酒瓶子一扔骰子一摇，嘴巴就长在头顶上沙家那位小少爷和他的“爱犬”身上了。  
——张毅成才不是被扫地出门的丧家犬，是沙一汀看重他的才华不忍他被锁在一方小天地里，给了他好几百万好几本房本妥当哄出去的。当然了，说话的人眼珠子一转，这真要是爱惜才华，还能有往外送的份儿吗。还不是张毅成那小子背叛，暗地里给沙一汀大哥做事儿，那天晚上从他大哥家里翻出来被小少爷抓个正着——嗨呦，谁知道那是去办事儿还是去陪睡的啊；张毅成本来不就是给沙一汀睡的吗，那不然还能留他活口喽？别瞎打听啊。  
角落里的张毅成听了冷笑，啤酒瓶在桌角敲碎，玻璃屑映得灯光四溅，清脆的爆鸣只让人群越发吵嚷。一番打斗后，说闲话的人全在地上蜷着求饶，他也不管，白了那些人一眼便往酒吧外跨。  
冬日里夜风骤起，张毅成只一件单卫衣上身，风打着卷儿缠紧他脖颈又爬进衣领，冷得他直打颤。  
1.  
张毅成刚被沙一汀领回来的时候见谁都咬，连小沙少爷都给他咬得发蔫儿。人都说他是狗，小时候做咬人的小狗儿，长大了就是小沙少爷的走狗。张毅成听见这话就咬上去，咬得人痛得嗷嗷叫着向他求饶。  
仆人们都向小少爷沙一汀诉苦，少爷您的小狗儿太烈了，这逮谁都咬可不祸害？您早调教好呀。就见少爷袖子一撩，小脸同他们一般皱起来。他也咬我啊，沙一汀说着更展示他白净胳膊上坑坑洼洼的红痂，说他自己拿张毅成也没办法。  
十三岁生日后父亲领他去孤儿院，一瓢冷水浇头，沙一汀，今天你要选一条自己的狗。  
那我怎么知道怎么选。沙一汀只撅了嘴，比起走狗他更想要个弟弟妹妹。到了孤儿院见到许多与他年龄相近的孩子，他露出个最灿烂的笑脸，希望能和他们交个朋友方便以后溜出来玩，没想到大部分小朋友都躲他远远，只有一个冲他飞奔而来。他本以为可以得个大大的拥抱，张开双臂却被冲过来的孩子一口咬在大臂内侧，眼泪立刻破了闸，哇哇叫着看向父亲，却看见他眼里的欣赏与赞许：对那个狠狠咬了他胳膊、怒气滚喉还翻着白眼的小孩。  
父亲从没有这样看过他。孩童怒气要找个筏子撒，沙一汀仗着一点身高优势把咬他的孩子按在地上，一屁股坐上他背，把他的脸侧压在地。  
我就要他，爸爸。沙一汀费了好大劲才按住小孩疯狂的挣扎和撕咬，大臂内留下的伤口汩汩冒血，砸在他们紧贴的布料间。你放屁！老子才不跟你走！那孩子大喊，腿上打挺撞到沙一汀后背一声闷响，可沙一汀还死死压着他。  
沙一汀的声音听起来超越年龄的冷静。他坐得稳当，双手捏着小孩脖颈爆出青筋来。  
他说爸爸，我就要他做我的狗。  
2.  
颈带是沙一汀亲手系在张毅成脖子上的。  
一开始是项圈。哪怕沙父好几次训了，沙一汀还是由着张毅成的性子来。他咬也随他去，沙一汀说我们第一次见的时候你一定被我弄疼了吧，对不起。然后伸出胳膊。张毅成一点不和他客气，说咬就咬，次次咬出血印子。沙一汀眼泪汪汪，我都让你咬了，你能陪我玩会吗？张毅成还瞪他，要么就咬。  
我才不和杀人犯一起。  
张毅成被沙一汀摁在墙角时已挂上了泪，仍是龇牙咧嘴地一点不服软。沙一汀比他大了一岁半，对青春期男孩来说差距可不小。他卡着张毅成的脖子，也不打，就是把项圈锁在他脖子上拉紧，明晃晃挂了沙一汀的铭牌。  
杀人的是我家手下，我没杀过人。我只想让你陪我玩。  
张毅成被项圈锁得紧，还坚持一个字一个字往外蹦着叫骂，一点不服软。沙一汀见张毅成这样，水珠就从他白嫩红润的皮肤滚下来，抽噎得和张毅成一个窒息模样。  
你……你这样骂人是不对的，呜……我真没杀过人啊，我连打人都不敢。我爸爸就一直最不喜欢我了……我真，真没……  
张毅成一时无语，不是，兄弟，那你打我算个怎么回事。沙一汀哭成那样不假，张毅成也只忿恨不拿他们当人看的人。沙家的人总让他恹恹地烦，沙一汀例外。不似沙家人向来五大三粗，沙一汀白净高挑又漂亮，有点傻气，说话好听，好喜欢哭，像小女孩。就是力气大得吓人。  
张毅成不喜欢看沙一汀哭，于是盯着他道我不骂你啦。我错啦。  
沙一汀立刻收了眼泪，瞟他一眼怨他道歉没个诚心。  
项圈没给取下。沙一汀特意把它调到一个合适的宽度，每天吵着要张毅成和他玩。张毅成还是嫌他烦，不太亲近，到处咬人。  
3.  
什么时候开始把沙一汀当女孩看，张毅成也不大清楚。他刚被领回来时沙一汀总是被他哥哥姐姐欺负，眼泪成日挂在白嫩粉红的脸上，哭唧唧找张毅成陪他玩。若是张毅成做了坏事也从不怪他，就是挂着眼泪扯他的衣角，下次你别这样了，把自己伤到怎么办。张毅成虽领略过他可怖的爆发力，平日里见的却几乎都是这样，毋得不在不够成熟的大脑里有了些错觉，觉得沙一汀就像小女孩，欺负不得的。  
小女孩喜欢什么呢？张毅成把自己唯一一只拧着眉毛的兔玩偶送给沙一汀，心里将措辞揣摩了无数遍，送时却仍红着脸磕磕巴巴地，你不要再哭啦。  
沙一汀似乎喜欢得不得了，去哪儿都抱着。他毕竟是男孩，被哥哥姐姐堵了嘲笑，看呐，他的狗送他的兔子玩偶，竟然天天抱着，真是废物。沙一汀只把兔子抱得紧了，大喊你们欺负我可以，不许欺负成成！喊着喊着自己倒哭起来。终于被张毅成撞见，凶了一通，回来就骂沙一汀是笨比，自己都管不好还管他。沙一汀就傻笑着摸他的头。  
从那之后张毅成再不提要走的事，项圈也偶尔戴着。该骂人还骂，该打架还打，多半背着沙一汀，却总被他发现，站在离他不远的地方眼泪汪汪地喊成成，哭腔就在张毅成脑子里打转。  
张毅成最见不得沙一汀哭。于是就几下把人弄走，也算给他面子。  
最后还是沙一汀当了他的磨牙棒。这时沙一汀总毫不介意地伸出自己白净的胳膊，内侧还留着一大圈血红的瘢痕，是第一次见张毅成时被他咬的。张毅成看着沙一汀水汪汪的眼睛，一阵麻痒的疼无端爬上脖颈。他被那疼痛扼着窒息，只对着瘢痕轻轻舔了一舔，小心翼翼问沙一汀还疼吗。  
沙一汀就笑着揉他的头，你真的好像小狗哦。  
4.  
十七八岁的张毅成总觉得沙一汀是那种身上带点刺的小玫瑰，碰不起折不得，要金贵地养着护着才能不让他伤心，不让他水灵的眼睛里满了泪。于是他虽然嘴皮子功夫还不放过沙一汀，明面上也不怎么听话，背地里面子却是给得极足。咬沙一汀的，他就给反咬回去；说沙一汀坏话的，作弄的办法多的是；沙一汀指哪他打哪，叫他回来立刻就收。倒真像听了话的猎犬，让沙一汀一步步在沙家站稳了脚跟。  
张毅成还做些别的事。他喜欢上课时偷偷瞟沙一汀，视线总是撞到他身体一小块。大部分时候是手，天一冷就开始起卷儿。张毅成就买护手霜，每天抓着沙一汀的手帮他抹。沙一汀总笑看，哪怕最后乱七八糟也微笑，说谢谢成成。  
还有后颈。也好看。只不过张毅成更多想到的是自己套着的挂着沙一汀铭牌的项圈，在他十七岁后就换成了颈带，同样挂着铭牌，背面刻个小小的“汀”字。张毅成习惯了每天戴着，但总是笨手笨脚地扣不上。沙一汀只得叹气，环着他的脖子帮他扣好，指尖蹭过皮肤留下一串酥麻的痒；又揉他的头，你什么时候做这些事也和打架一样麻利啊，小笨蛋。  
张毅成几下茬回去，心情好得异常，自己都没注意到红色从脖颈蜿蜒到耳尖。  
刘彰看着傻眼，问张毅成是不是疯了，明明前两天还把他和沙一汀噎得说不出话，现在就只茬他一个。张毅成瞟他一眼，我这照顾女孩儿，你也要，那行啊——就被刘彰一脚踩了刹车，哥我错了，打住。  
张毅成讲得有理有据，这是他刘彰不懂浪漫。刘彰震惊得几度挠头，不是，这他妈又关浪漫啥事？等他嚎完，张毅成早拉了帽子蹿出去老远，留他一人风中凌乱。  
张毅成逃得快，到底是难开口。那天他从沙家家主书房门口经过，隐约听见沙一汀的痛吟。他悄悄向里望，正是沙一汀挨一条软鞭。  
张毅成不愿多想，走出屋子却正撞见沙一汀哥哥姐姐的手下，看见他都毫不留情讥笑：你主子挨打挨骂，还不是因为管不好自己的狗。  
原来是因为对他纵容。张毅成躲在楼下张望，沙一汀恹恹低着头出来，他又不好上前，心里纠着，晚上翻来覆去睡不着。  
原来是因为我啊。原来是因为我。要不要去跟他道个歉。半夜去行吗。行吗。反正睡不着。张毅成于是摸着黑蹑手蹑脚往沙一汀房间挪，站到门口却犹豫，抬起手又放下。门突然打开，沙一汀从里面探出头来，眼睛肿的老高。张毅成不敢直视他，一直低着头。  
你怎么来了，沙一汀拉着他的手把他牵进房间，里面暖气开得足，沙一汀是热的，张毅成是凉的，于是火从攥着的手心开始烧。  
张毅成怎么好意思开口。自己惹的麻烦，挨打的却是沙一汀；还不怪他，就是纵容。直到沙一汀把他牵到床边坐下他才支支吾吾问，你被打的，还疼吗。  
沙一汀靠在床头，听完轻轻一笑，不疼。反正也挨过不少次了。  
张毅成急又磕巴，整个脑袋耷拉下去。他们说……你是因为我挨的打。然后听见沙一汀扬起来的尾音，没事没事，那不疼。不疼的。真的。  
于是张毅成的脑袋更耷拉下去，他不知道自己会给沙一汀带来这么大麻烦。还是他低估了这个家里的严苛。沙一汀关掉大灯，只余床头一盏夜灯透露几分微黄暖光。他把张毅成引到床上坐下，捧起他的脸，不是你的错，成成，不是你的错。  
但你还是挨打了不是吗。张毅成顺着沙一汀的动作倚在他手心，又觉得五不是六不是。我不想给你找麻烦的。……我能看看吗。  
你想看？张毅成听沙一汀语气里带着犹豫，心里一沉就要假装无事发生，撑着起来要下床就被沙一汀拉住手，叫他帮忙脱下，眼睛睁得圆圆亮亮，又道，柜子里有药膏，顺便帮我上下药吧。  
张毅成没帮别人处理过伤口，看沙一汀本白净的背上斑驳一片红色荆棘丛，竟也心惊肉跳起来。一直是他打架回来满身是伤，沙一汀眼泪淋淋地帮他涂药膏，念叨着让他真的不要再去打架了，虽然张毅成从来没听。等他唠叨完药也已经涂好，在伤口周围匀匀铺开，像雏菊。沙一汀抹得极匀，又不疼，张毅成自己不动手不觉得，一点膏药下去，立刻疼得沙一汀抖起来咬紧下唇。他一慌就挤了好多，到最后把沙一汀的背涂得乱七八糟的，看上去就好疼。  
张毅成拿着药膏手足无措，看沙一汀含着眼泪起来就慌，又没手帮他擦，别哭啊别哭啊，颠倒着说得自己的舌头和心都乱掉，连沙一汀用嘴唇堵他都忘了反应。药膏滑落到床上，沙一汀不知道什么时候把他半搂半抱哄到大腿上坐着的，舌头也滑进他口腔搅动，弄得张毅成喘不过气，闹个大脸红来。想推开，张毅成掌心才放上沙一汀胸口，睁一点点眼睛就看见几滴莹莹挂在沙一汀睫毛，顿时又舍不得了，胳膊环住沙一汀的脖子任他摆布。  
但是好奇怪。暖气一刻不停地运作，张毅成被暖风吹着，身上也暖起来。好热，好热，汗从额头嘴巴和眼睛里渗出来。他被沙一汀搂得极紧，坐在他大腿上也慢慢滑向他大腿根，到最后底下被硬硬的东西顶着。好奇怪，张毅成的喘气早被沙一汀作怪的舌头搅乱，声音不自觉就带了哭腔，小腹也热热涨涨的，他也硬了。  
张毅成捂上沙一汀的眼睛，说不要他哭了，却被沙一汀牵开，手又探进松垮的短裤，隔着内裤揉。  
好舒服。但好丢人。张毅成只能把头脸都埋进沙一汀的颈窝，喘息和呜咽混在一起。沙一汀就用另一只手顺他的头发摸，亲他耳朵和后颈，在他耳边吹气。成成好听话，好可爱呀。别害怕，做多少坏事我都不会丢掉你的。成成最乖了。  
张毅成被沙一汀揉的动作弄得大脑一片浆糊，又听他说话，浑身抽搐了好几下，内裤被弄得透湿。只能软软趴在沙一汀肩头闷哼，被他亲了亲耳后就睡过去。  
5.  
自那之后张毅成理所当然搬到了沙一汀的房间，不过都心照不宣地没有提那晚的事，后来有时候也做吧——仅限于那一步。  
石玺彤听张毅成结巴着说完，笑道你们关系真好。张毅成一头雾水，他真想知道那些莫名其妙的感情哪里来。石玺彤就捂着嘴吃吃笑，拿了本言情小说给他，扉页上写着大大“年下小狗和大姐姐”。张毅成忙推了害怕看这种矫揉造作的东西，托着下巴往前望沙一汀的背影，倒还真望出这么几分意思，看着沙一汀略长的后脑发心跳快得不行。  
最近来找麻烦的似乎特别多。张毅成放学把沙一汀送回家就又跑出去，找那些找沙一汀麻烦的人打架。他打得凶，多少人都打得过，身上细小伤口一处接一处，沙一汀看到了又帮他上药，眼泪水都滴到手背上。你真的别去打架了。真的别去了。我心疼，呜呜。张毅嘴上应着不去，背地里该教训的混蛋还是教训，为减少受伤身上功夫就麻利起来，久而久之也成了附近无人能敌的打手。  
人都道张毅成就是沙一汀背后穷凶恶极一条狼狗，何人进犯都给他撕咬得要么丧命要么落荒而逃。所以沙一汀二十岁那年，和他大哥各占沙家半壁江山，这之中他两位兄弟功不可没。一位是他副手刘彰，另一位就是他的走狗张毅成。  
张毅成听了这话不予置否。虽然他不大喜欢这个称呼，但说到底，像沙一汀那样金贵地活着，没有人护着他活得过二十岁吗。  
张毅成十分确信，连连为自己正确的思想方向与三观点头。  
6.  
所以他被男人找上，一点都不奇怪。  
张毅成被打了镇定剂按在地上起不来，只听男人说，你不就是陪他睡的一条狗吗，没人会服一个只想着宠小狗的上司。然后把一大摊照片丢在他面前，全是沙一汀和他那些亲密的画面。  
张毅成自是不屈男人的威胁，咬在他手上撕下血淋淋一大块肉来。却被男人捏住了喉管，血沾上他刻了沙一汀名字的铭牌。  
他在我手上，男人冲他晃了晃手机，屏幕里沙一汀和刘彰都正被绑着敲晕了丢在屏风后，离他不到五米。  
他们俩今日如何，全在你。放心，我不让你做伤害沙一汀的事。男人让张毅成窒息，屏风后昏过去的沙一汀和刘彰铺在他视野里只剩血红色。他们不能死，张毅成又咬住男人，我他妈凭什么相信你。眼神要将男人千刀万剐。  
男人笑呵呵嘱咐人绕到屏风后，沙一汀和刘彰一人挨他下人一腿的画面曝光在手机屏幕里。  
下次我不保证是腿，刀子那该还是轻的——你哭了啊。  
男人渐渐松了张毅成的喉管，仍拿捏着他所有的痛点。张毅成被他一点才浑浑噩噩醒来，眼泪确实好像已滴在男人的袖子。他自己受辱。沙一汀和刘彰也受辱。但他们得活着。  
张毅成不清楚那天他如何回的家，只是拉扯着把颈带摘下，血锈在铭牌上肮脏得不成样子，腐烂腥臭冲得让张毅成趴在洗手台前干呕了半小时，又将自己彻底洗了三四遍，窝在沙一汀的衣服里才勉强入眠。  
7.  
那之后张毅成又跟沙一汀对着干，又像是刚来的时候逮着谁都咬。他见着沙一汀不打招呼也不开口，就是一通白眼。不过这也好治，沙一汀一掉眼泪一亲他，他怎么的都想不出对付的办法来，就那样晕晕乎乎被按到床上睡一觉，醒来后腰剧痛腿打颤，沙一汀装作什么事都没发生过。  
长梦一醒，再入睡便难。张毅成躺在沙一汀边上翻来覆去，看沙一汀睡得熟，指尖绕着他的头发，呼吸间都带着叹。  
这个人是真的傻逼，连他旁边躺着一个背叛者都不知道。沙一汀被张毅成绕他头发的动作搅醒了，咕哝两句怎么还没睡啊，把张毅成往怀里拉，又亲他额头。别熬了，早点睡。声音有点哑。  
张毅成躺在沙一汀的拥抱里，闻他的味道就想哭。他怎么背叛啊，怎么背叛啊，知道了他的恶行沙一汀得哭吧，会不会巨巨巨伤心。又换谁来保护他呢。刘彰能干个屁。石玺彤是女孩子。啊，女孩子。他以后要结婚的吧。哦，要结婚的吧。  
要结婚，要有未来，要没有他张毅成的。  
张毅成在梦醒之间混混沌沌，只有攥着沙一汀的衣服布料是真实的，他和沙一汀的呼吸纠缠不清是真实的。  
有点儿疼啊。有点儿疼。哪里都。  
张毅成好想告诉沙一汀，最后只让眼泪在沙一汀睡衣上晕开一小块，就把他弄醒了。沙一汀从他的额头开始吻，每一寸皮肤都吻过去，问他怎么了。  
张毅成除了丢下一句无关痛痒的跟你丫有关系吗，剩下的只有苦笑和沉默。他们太了解了，张毅成仍是憋着不说，不能说，不好说，不敢说。于是抱上枕头推开沙一汀。  
我去睡沙发，我离你远点儿你是疯批，你别跟着我。

8.  
躲得有些刻意了。  
张毅成在雨里窜逃时才懊悔自己的唐突，脚心冒汗让他有些腿软。不由得想起被沙一汀发现怎么办。  
怎么办……杀了他吗？刚冒出来就被张毅成否定，虽然沙一汀实在好拿捏，杀死也就是一瞬间的事——哪有想得那么轻巧。  
但他二人之间必死一个，不是沙一汀，死的就是他自己。  
张毅成不打算再思考这个问题。雨水从脚下过，踩出一片玻璃破碎的喧哗。男人叫他今晚去一趟他家，张毅成从后门翻进，却是一片昏黑。他正骂着又翻出去，刚落地跌进一个怀抱里。  
熟悉的味道和陌生的绝望同时漫过张毅成头顶。沙一汀在那里举着伞，手电筒就从他手里滑落，噼啪，噼啪，碎在水洼里。张毅成也在伞下，但大雨早让他被淋得透湿，刘海黏在额前滚下水珠，和沙一汀眼里滚下的水好像。  
太不一样。从他额发上滑脱的是泥水，而沙一汀眼里的水是干净的。  
张毅成听见沙一汀问他到底来干嘛，他不敢应。于是听见沙一汀一声似伤情似自嘲的从鼻腔里推出的苦笑，伸手要来提他的后颈，却没摸到那条颈带。  
于是又一声苦笑，砸在张毅成头上让他头昏眼花——他还是见不得沙一汀哭。  
但沙一汀这会没哭出声。他只是把手换成了匕首，刃堪堪擦着张毅成的脖颈，一步一顶，他在伞下，张毅成在雨里，他把张毅成逼回家去。  
被推搡着倒在浴室里时张毅成倒松了口气，如果被沙一汀往死里操一顿就能让他好歹消点气——  
沙一汀只是用项圈把他锁在浴室里，开了花洒将他身上的污水洗净，又接温水，用棉布一点一点给张毅成擦着脸上的泥水和灰。还在掉眼泪。  
张毅成习惯性想帮沙一汀舔掉眼泪却被他躲开，眼里燃起一丝小火苗，又俶地被风扑了。看着张毅成的心七上八下，悬在崖边，一阵微风就将坠入深渊。  
别，别。别。  
沙一汀帮他擦完脸只叹了口气，泪还挂在颊侧。他在张毅成额心眉梢眼角都落下一吻，最后摸上他后颈。  
咔嗒。  
项圈松开，顺着水珠砸在地上。  
没有人要咬主人的狗，张毅成。  
沙一汀摸摸张毅成的脸，不顾他颤抖的认错和讨饶，兀自继续着他的话。  
你走吧。你自由了。以后你再也不是谁的狗了。你走吧。走吧。你自由了。  
9.  
张毅成后槽牙都快咬碎。沙一汀倒是会粉饰太平，给了他钱就好像他们和平分手，心尖纠缠分离撕扯得快要破烂，他一点责任都不负。  
沙一汀确实给了他房本和一大笔钱，他就窝在屋子里吃饭睡觉打游戏，日子虽说颓废点无趣点，倒也没什么难受的。仅有的区别，就是颈上少了一条镶着点金属的颈带，夜晚少了一个可以安心躺下的温暖怀抱吧。  
张毅成清楚自己骗不了自己，缩紧了胳膊从酒吧里出来，冷冽撞在身上，眼眶鼻头发干发疼。  
他擅长给自己找借口。  
到酒吧之前石玺彤叫他去吃了顿晚饭。女孩念着他又瘦了，往他碗里夹的菜都快堆成山。张毅成推脱着一口都吃不下，他这两天胃病又犯了，在孤儿院时饿出来的，现下生活不怎么规律，就越发严重。石玺彤盯着他的眼睛，眼珠滴溜溜地转。  
沙一汀最近很忙，不然就叫他一起来吃饭了。你要不要等一下啊？他应该快忙完了，然后等他过来，你们一起吃。  
张毅成低着头快要埋进餐桌，道我为什么要和他吃饭，我和他有关系吗。鼻音掩不住，石玺彤问他哭了吗，他揉着眼睛打哈欠，扯了个笑对她，想啥呢姐。  
从酒吧回家路上胃就作孽似的剧痛，身上又有些零碎的伤口，他从小路，扶着墙缓缓一步一挪。多年当走狗的经验告诉他背后有人追着，他顺势瘫在墙角，身后的人一大帮就涌到他面前。张毅成自知今日没处躲，先是举了双手示弱，又问，大哥，谁派你们来的啊。  
小沙少爷，为首的那个见张毅成神色不对，又顿了一顿补道，沙一汀少爷。  
好吧，背叛者自然是要杀掉的。张毅成感受不到躯体的疼痛，只觉得胃疼，五脏六腑都疼。疼痛间他恍恍惚惚听到有人来了、打斗声、还有急促地摇着他问他怎么样的，除了攥紧那人的衣服，他什么都回答不上来。  
张毅成最后的印象，是被高高抱在一个怀抱里，在伸手不见五指的漆黑的夜里奔逃。  
10.  
张毅成醒来是在石玺彤家里，身上各处伤口都被好好包扎，到底是都没伤了筋骨，不太疼。他在石玺彤家里住了一个月，女孩每天都监督他一日三餐外加吃药，他喝汤时，有时还会笑着摸他的头。张毅成想起问到底是谁把他弄到这来的，女孩笑着弯了眉眼，道是她的保镖。总让张毅成隐约觉得有哪里有些不对劲。  
这一个月间石玺彤总有意无意提起沙一汀的事，什么又得了几块地皮啊，找了女朋友又没两天就分了啊，种种，听着张毅成心烦，于是和石玺彤嘟哝，他什么样和我有关系吗。石玺彤自是挑着眉毛噤了声，柔声道那你好好休息。  
但张毅成要离开时，石玺彤却早早在他床头候着。女孩子软着嗓音，张毅成，你还不懂我什么意思吗？你可以待在我家里……我家洗白了，我们可以明天就走，走到一辈子都见不到他的地方……我们。  
张毅成没说话，这问题早有个答案。哪怕沙一汀不要他了。哪怕沙一汀找人杀他。一切都是他咎由自取。大概吧。  
石玺彤见张毅成沉默就要去吻他的额头，被他微微拧过头躲开了。女孩眼眶都晕起红色，张毅成看着也替她难过，从床头抽了张纸递给她，被回了声谢谢后又哑口无言。  
实在没办法出口，因为满脑子都是沙一汀。  
因为沙一汀曾经总喜欢吻他的额头，告诉他，这是这是主人对狗的占有与爱。  
张毅成低低叹了口气，痛斥自己痴嗔却也无可奈何。  
走时女孩从后面叫住他，你去哪？  
喝酒。  
他背着夕阳甩甩手，走得像是一往无前，影子在他背后被拉得无限长，一恍惚就要破碎。  
11.  
张毅成走得急，丝毫没注意到石玺彤的微笑，手机揣在兜里按，消息发给沙一汀。  
你的小狗儿可真喜欢你。  
后面还跟了长长的一串柠檬和9。  
沙一汀接到消息反复念了三四遍又掐自己，疼得从办公椅上蹦起来，一巴掌拍了刘彰叫唤，成成我没丢！他还爱我！我老婆没丢！刘彰酸他，这就叫上老婆了，小心那是错觉，你觉得照张毅成那性子他能放过你吗？  
沙一汀笑得乐呵，只要他能回来，那我怎么死随便啦。走晚上打工去！打工人，打工魂！打工完把老婆接回家！根本听不见刘彰在他身后的哀嚎，沙一汀他妈的给我发加班费……  
12.  
刘彰和石玺彤哭诉，我们他妈非要做他们爱情的牺牲品吗？他有天大的疑惑，他从上高中开始就不停被这两人恩爱迫害：不如说是，自打沙一汀对张毅成起了些歹心，成天就追着问刘彰有没有什么好办法让张毅成更亲近亲近自己。刘彰问他张毅成什么时候服软，沙一汀言之凿凿，我难过的时候。刘彰一拍大腿，汀哥你就装柔弱啊跟他撒娇啊，他肯定就舍不得咬你了，还老心疼你呢，服服帖帖的。沙一汀表面上十分不满甚至要揍他，背地里却又找了石玺彤，为了泡到可爱老婆甚至不惜自己把自己泥成雕塑。  
刘彰当时听完沙一汀的计划脸都抽搐了。汀哥，我可能不是人，但你是真的狗。  
怎么说话的，沙一汀白一眼刘彰，你觉得这样说是对的吗？啊？那还不是因为张毅成那笨比他就是不懂嘛，那我不得使点手段吗。  
刘彰就差一个放屁啐他脸上，都像你这么使手段，世界上就没几个能正常繁殖的人类了，——你让彤彤拿给他的那是个什么书啊，操，年下小狼狗和大姐姐？你对自己定位挺精准哈？  
于是沙一汀又皱起脸，他不是没看吗——哎呦，他本来就不是狼狗啊，那样的，牙齿还没有张齐，亲上去的时候舔舔就会难耐地呜呜叫，整个人都软下来。哪是狼狗呢，就是小奶狗小宝贝，巨可爱。刘彰捂了耳朵痛苦大喊，沙一汀我不想听你们上床的那点破事我求你了！又被沙一汀一眼瞪了，我们没上床。没上床。他害怕。  
又说那段时间沙一汀老被他兄姊找麻烦，一般刘彰陪沙一汀从楼上的窗子向后巷望，这时他才不是在张毅成面前那副梨花带雨的样子，压根没什么表情，眉毛拧得跟麻花似的，手骨节捏得嘎吱作响。刘彰看着害怕，他又不敢说啊，沙一汀的死亡威胁可不好应付。张毅成傻不拉叽给他当好狗狗，殊不知这主儿才是真憋着一肚子坏的？一般张毅成弄了一身伤回来，沙一汀明里哭唧唧给他上药，暗地里联系人，美名其曰“教育肃整”，当晚就连那几个家伙带他们老大一起收拾，那可不是一般的惨烈。  
好家伙我连夜崆峒。刘彰恨不得把手里的文件丢到沙一汀脸上，你怎么这么能装能婊啊。万一哪天他知道怎么办。就被沙一汀自信勾一抹笑，我老婆跟你有屁关系。  
沙一汀这他妈是自信过头了吧？刘彰向石玺彤的诉苦从高中持续到大学毕业，同样的话被他重复了六七年：沙一汀这个人，张毅成前一套张毅成后一套，太恶心了，那傻孩子还以为自己要保护沙一汀天天替他到处咬人呢，到头来自己才是被小心护在温箱里那个。石玺彤抿嘴笑，这不也很好吗，这样哪天汀哥疯批毛病犯上来，他也可以很快习惯嘛。  
13.  
沙一汀要杀掉他大哥，这一招虽险，胜算却大。男人给他发消息叫他来面见时，用了张毅成做筹码，沙一汀一眼看出这是个千载难逢的好机会，拉上刘彰就应下了。  
他就是根本不在乎员工生死——刘彰坐在车上险些被不停祈祷张毅成不要发现他的恶行的沙一汀给烦死，被抓起来嘴里塞满毛巾时还觉得耳根子清静些。张毅成刚被抬出男人的办公室，他们就转出来。男人的目的是和他们合作，所以自然没绑得很紧，见他们出来，也早有预料似的冲沙一汀一点头。  
他对你倒是忠诚。我很欣赏。  
是吗，沙一汀冲男人露出一个堪称礼貌温和灿烂明媚的笑，我也这么觉得。可惜了，你得到下辈子再欣赏了。  
刘彰收拾男人尸骸时还在骂，沙一汀我操你妈，你让他怎么死不好非把头都给剜下来，这血呲得你叫老子怎么收拾？沙一汀没理他，叫他别走漏了风声。手指骨节又被他捏得嘎吱作响。  
刘彰这才恍然大悟，刚才男人捏了张毅成的喉管，把自己的血蹭到张毅成的铭牌上了。  
哦，悟了悟了，刘彰恨不得抽自己两个大嘴巴子，他就不该以为这个死基佬突然刚硬了，到头来还是为了他妈的爱情。  
跟踪张毅成的人当然不是沙一汀的，是他那被削了头的倒霉大哥的。不过那些人都经过训练，自是知道该怎样嫁祸。那天沙一汀险险赶到，张毅成已经被折磨得神志不清了。他把人收拾了就赶紧带着张毅成狂奔——回自己家是不行的，张毅成小朋友不记仇但性子刚，这要是带回家去怕会适得其反；于是冲到石玺彤家里托她照料。女孩看着沙一汀抱着张毅成上气不接下气，人间百味忧全展他一张脸上，加上刘彰一点儿添油加醋，便猜到怎么回事。就向沙一汀提，我帮你试探下吧。  
得，俩爱情牺牲品。  
刘彰简明扼要得出结论，随即为他那两成半的抽成痛心不已。沙一汀这种加班不加工资还秀个没边儿的，怨不得他刘彰给他找点热闹。  
14.  
于是在刘彰看见张毅成推门进酒吧并差点被丢过来撞散架的椅子砸中后，端着酒杯就迎上去。  
张毅成先问他怎么了，又问他谁在里面打。刘彰老实答，清理沙一汀哥哥姐姐的走狗，那些即将成为尸体的人和沙一汀。张毅成听了他的话，喝酒的动作立马顿住，睁圆了眼睛看他。  
不是，兄弟，沙一汀他他妈的，会打架？  
刘彰当然看热闹不嫌事大：是啊，之前把你救了送到彤彤家的就是他；哦对，高中那会你打完他也揍回去了。然后就听见张毅成望向打斗人群中眼睛瞪得溜儿圆，止不住的卧槽险些把手里的高脚杯扔出去，最后在一大摊混乱声音中，朝废墟里一头垒进去。  
沙一汀自然是没注意到，收拾完了最后一个人还不够解气，踩在他脸上一口唾沫星子下去，叫着叫你们之前欺负成成，汀哥教你们下辈子做人。抬头一看，一个高瘦身板套着卫衣帽子，插着口袋立在自己身前。灯光零碎地掩盖住他神色看不分明，只听见他悠悠地吐字，介不汀汀吗。挺牛逼啊，一个人干十几个，就这叫不会打架黄花大闺女呢。  
沙一汀心里一咯噔，一咬牙四处张望着找刘彰却找不到他人。于是只能撅着嘴柔了声音上前要拉他的手，成成对不起，我……  
你少来，少来。少给我在这装啊。张毅成一下退得老远，卫衣帽还在他头上套得紧紧。打一架吧沙一汀，张毅成掏出一根烟点上，白烟在他们之间弥散出个桃心形。  
不打一架这说不过去啊。是吧。  
成成……  
沙一汀还想解释，张毅成一个拳头已经挥到他面前，险险擦过他眉梢。  
15.  
到最后酒吧里一团乱。碎酒瓶、金属片，零落铺了一地。到底是没打起来，张毅成窝在拐角一张红皮沙发上歪着头笑看，笑声里七分醉意三分泪。沙一汀要带他回家，他闹着不回，被沙一汀抱起来在他怀里蹬着腿，力道绵软像是撒娇。沙一汀细看才发现小狗儿都哭花了，就去吻他眼睛。张毅成不屑又轻蔑的笑从鼻子里轻飘飘落地，带着眼泪又滚了新痕。  
沙一汀，你他妈跟我说实话。你一天到晚在这跟弟弟装女孩儿你好玩吗。你有多少事情你没告诉我的你说清楚。你把我当什么，当他妈的宠物狗啊。你这个人真他妈虚伪得恶心。  
沙一汀被张毅成这话一通砸倒一口叹，装妹早晚有被拆穿的一天的。就一边吻他唇角给他顺毛一边低了姿态柔了声音，我就想护着你嘛，那种事情……我真不想你碰或者被碰。  
被张毅成一脚踢了，放屁，你根本没把兄弟当兄弟，你就是把我当满足你疯批欲望的工具。骂人的话还没脱口又被衔住了嘴唇，微凉的液体悄然滴落，张毅成这才清醒一些，沙一汀又哭了，我没有啊我真没有啊。就是太喜欢你了。  
到了后半夜张毅成才后悔酒喝得太多，酒精把骨头泡酥泡麻就没力气躲。沙一汀废话又多，一直念叨成成里面好湿好热好软，成成最可爱最听话最乖。说得张毅成痒痒地烧着火，身下不由自主想要激烈一点的。沙一汀就慢慢磨他，磨得他又哭了好多次，巨丢人。沙一汀把他的眼泪舔走，还说成成好甜好会撒娇，耐不住了你就咬我。被张毅成幽幽瞪一眼，眼泪又止不住断了线似的往下掉。  
沙一汀这下就彻底慌了神，停下动作又是亲亲又是擦眼泪又是拍着背顺气，成成怎么了怎么了，不哭啊。  
憋了多少委屈的小狗儿哭得打嗝。你他妈……你他妈自己说的，没人要咬主人的狗……又他妈，叫我咬你……你有病吧沙一汀……  
沙一汀听了哑然失笑。小狗儿心里装的事情太多，把他每一句话都加工无数遍也太当回事。自己造的孽还得自己还，边哄着是是是是我的错对不起，转口又道，是你咬的地方不对啊成成，说着吻上张毅成的唇。  
咬这里，多咬一次就多当你一辈子的狗。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *是原定的圣诞节故事，终于改完了。  
> *以后应该不会再搞。


End file.
